A Fun Trip Into an Alternate Universe
by Aoi Sky
Summary: Naruto is becoming Hokage next week. As he is beginning to leave his apartment to ask Sasuke to go for a sparring session, a strange man appears and gives Naruto a once and a life time opportunity to see how life goes on in the alternate dimension. Did I mention that Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi some how got dragged in as well? Minato and Kushina alive?
1. Prologue

AU-Prologue

~Naruto's World~

Naruto is becoming Hokage next week. He is living an okay life. It wasn't the best, yet it wasn't the worst. The problem was that before he gets promoted, he was still stuck as a genin. He pretty much completed his life long quest of bringing back his brotherly best friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, would you like to have an opportunity of a life time to see your life in another dimension?" said an mysterious voice that came out of nowhere.

Naruto, who was really bored, took advantage of this deal and obviously asked, "What's the catch?"

So, the mysterious man explains the rules, which for once Naruto actually paid attention to. So, the deal was simple, so he said yes. Right when he was about to go, Sakura decided to barge in followed by Sasuke, followed by Kakashi. Seeing Naruto about to disappear, Sakura decided to grab him who was grabbed by Sasuke, and Kakashi, who wanted to protect his students, decided to also grab on.

With a big flash, they all disappeared.

~Other Dimension~

"I'm borrrred!" said a blonde.

"Then do something about it!" replied a red haired chick.

"Hey! Why don't you guys join me for 'Bring Your Family to Work Day'!" asked an older looking blonde.

"Sure! That'll be fun!" replied to chick.

"No way! I'm not attending your boring meetings or doing any of your paper work! Life sucks! Why can't I just die..." complain the younger blonde.

_(A/N: In this world, Minato and Kushina are alive and you'll find out why later as the story progresses.)_

"Minato! You ready to go?"

"Yeah! Just give me a moment!"

"Why did I get dragged into this?"

"Come on, Naruto! It'll be fun! I can feel it in the air!"

"Shut up, Narumi! It bad enough we are twins, but noooo, our names had to be alike toooo,"

"Okay, everybody ready to go?" asked Kushina.

There was a reply of yes's and A no.

"Naruto, stop complaining, all your friends will be there," said Kushina, kindly.

"Correction. Mom, he doesn't have any friends cuz he's too much of a loser to go and make any. Also, he's ruining my reputation too!"

In the end, Naruto was dragged to the Hokage Tower.

-In the Meeting Room-

"I guess we are having a meeting today." said Minato.

"So, today we are going to discuss the taxes. Many villagers are complaining about the tax level being too high," started Minato.

In the room were all the curtain clan heads, the future clan heads, some elite jonin, the civilian consult, two sanin, the third Hokage, and the hokage advisors plus Danzo.

As the meeting was about to start, all the teens gathered to one side of the room. They started to whisper.

"So, Naruto decided to join this year," started Kiba.

"I was dragged,"

"Still antisocial I see,"

"Whatever,"

Naruto was not talking to the others as they started to think of how to accomplish their dreams for the future. Every once and a while, he would complain about how his life sucked. He had no dream. All he wanted to do is go on some D ranked missions, make a living, and eventually die.

As the conversation went on, it was interrupted with a flash of light, and everybody got into their battle stance, expect Naruto and the Nara's, they were too lazy to, and Naruto thought everyone will protect him anyways didn't do anything. As the light faded, everyone, but Naruto, was curious to see who was so foolish to attack the Hokage during a meeting full of high leveled ninja, and enter in a flashy manner. With that, Naruto and his friends/sensei entered another dimension.

* * *

**So, first chapter, please review, and if your like me, you'd ignore this part.**

**Next post soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**If I do, I would have made if longer than One Piece by now!**


	2. What Did You Do, Dobe?

AU-Chapter 1- What Did You Do, Dobe?

"Hey..." replied a strange man wearing a orange and black jumpsuit, who looked a lot like Naruto.

"What did you do dobe?" asked a boy with a duck butt hair style.

"Why do you accuse me first? It could have been an assassin,"

"Who is stupid enough to assassin you? If they are, they must be even more stupid than you,"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Okay, Naruto what did you do?" a pink hair girl joined the conversation.

By now, the ANBU came. Minato decided to take charge and step in to question the strangers who one of them look a lot like his son, but that's not right, Naruto hates orange.

"Um, who are you?" asked Minato.

"...Naruto... What did you do?" Pinky asked cautiously.

"Um, so everyone wants an answer, and since everyone is here, why not." Blonde asked, "But first, you have to lower the ANBU.

Minato did so and return to his seat, and told everyone to sit down counting the strangers.

"So, I think we should start with introduction ls of who we are, but my friends and I already know who most of you are, so why don't we introduce ourselves," said blonde.

"Uchiha Sasuke," said Sasuke in his monotone.

"Haruno Sakura," said Sakura in a more joyful tone.

"Hatake Kakashi," said Kakashi who was for once not reading his _'Ichi Ichi Tactics'_.

"Stop! Why in the world am I missing an eye?" asked the other Kakashi.

"Um, we'll get to that later," said Naruto.

"I'm guessing your Namikaze Naruto then?" asked Minato.

"Yes, and no," replied Naruto.

"What do you mean no?"

"Well, I was supposed to receive that name, but instead, I got the name Uzumaki Naruto, so, later on, last year, I found out I was supposed to have the last name of Namikaze, so I combine the two. So I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto,"

"Why?"

"We'll get to that in a moment,"

_(A/N: to tell which one is which, I'm going to use 'quote', so the real dimension Naruto is going to have quotes)_

"Now how we got here, well, I was going to go for a spar with 'Sasuke', but this guy came out of nowhere and asked if I would like to see my life in a different dimension, so since there was no catch, I said why not. Then, he said I can stay here as long as I want, and time won't be affected in my world. So everything sound good so I was ready to go an I guess 'Sakura' and them came, grabbed on to me, and also ended up here." explained Naruto.

"We were worried," said Sakura.

"Yeah right I totally believe that, it's probably an assassination attempt that didn't go too well," said one of the consult.

"So, how do we prove it?"

"Well since you're from the other dimension, we should test your skill level, so we'll go sparring," said Minato. "I never get to spar with my son."

"No!" shouted 'Sakura'. "No sparring."

"Why not?" asked Minato.

"Because, if they spar," she pointed at 'Naruto' and 'Sasuke', "They'll burn down the village!"

"Well, I won't let that happen!"

"Fine, if we spar, we need a lot of open ground, like the chunin exam place, you know that place for the final round of the chunin exam,"

"Works for me. What about you people?" Asked Minato.

"Sure, it might help this guy be more social," said Narumi.

"So, who am I sparring against?" questioned 'Naruto'.

"Well, I was thinking that Naruto can fight 'Naruto', while Sakura fights 'Sakura', and same goes for Sasuke and Kakashi."

"No!" both Naruto's shouted at once.

"Why not? And I thought you wanted to spar," asked Minato.

"No no no! I want to spar against you!" he pointed to Minato.

"..."

The was an awkward silence... Then everyone laugh besides the people from the real dimension and Minato.

"You're from another dimension, so I don't know how skilled you are, but I know you won't stand a chance against the Hokage," stated Sakura. "I mean what kind of person wears an orange and black jumpsuit?"

"You might be shocked at the results," said 'Sakura'.

"Okay, I spar against you on one condition,"

"What! What?"

"You beat my Naruto in a minute,"

"Deal, piece of cake!"

"..."

"Kid, you might be strong, but I don't think you're that good," said Danzo.

"You'll see, you'll see," Naruto said with a large smile.

* * *

**So, second post, please review, and if your like me, ignore this part.**

**More posts soon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**


	3. Let the Sparring Begin! Naruto

AU-Chapter 2- Let the Sparring Begin! Naruto

"Okay, everybody happy with the plans?" asked Minato. "So, first is Narutos' match and depending on that, I might have to fight, then is Sasuke, Sakura, then Kakashi, and finally, maybe me."

"Okay, I think we should go now," said Narumi.

"Wait, I don't have my stuff ready," said 'Sakura', while Kakashi and Sasuke nodded as well.

"Don't worry, I got it covered," said Naruto, as he took out a scroll, it intently poofed into their normal ninja gear.

"How did you get over clothes?"

"You gave them to me for safe keeping during you know what..."

"Got it! Let's just ignore that topic for now, we'll explain everything later," said 'Sakura'.

"Okay, change and let's meet there in few minutes,"

~In the Arena~

"Quick question, why are there people in the seats?" asked 'Sakura'.

"Well, people tend to follow me around, how they're now a distraction," replied Minato.

"No problem, so, should we start?" asked 'Sakura'.

"Sure! So, first match is Naruto vs. 'Naruto'! Everyone else please step back."

"So, whose going to be the ref.? ANBU!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama,"

"You do it!"

"Hai Hokage-sama,"

Everybody, in their heads, thought, "This guy is lazy, but what do you expect, he probably started using the Hiraishin because he was too lazy to walk, like a Nara."

"Okay, but before we start, I just want to tell you that I won't be responsible for any damages, or is I accidentally put someone into a coma!" yelled 'Naruto'.

"Sure! Now let's start!"

As everyone moved to their seats, both Narutos got into their battle stances. 'Naruto' closed his eyes and once opened, he began to concentrate. While the other Naruto began to mumble how he hated life.

"Naruto's, start!" stated the ANBU.

And with that, Naruto started to charged, but before he could do that, 'Naruto' vanished in a poof. The next thing you know, all you see left is one Naruto head, and one big grinning 'Naruto'.

"Winner, Orange 'Naruto',"

"What just happened?" questioned most of the crowd.

"Easy, I use the Headhunter Jutsu and won in least than a minute," simply stated 'Naruto'.

"I guess I have to fight. Maybe it'll be fun," stated Minato.

"You bet!"

"I can't believe how easy it was for him to beat our Naruto," stated Sasuke, but in his mind, he was planning a way for him to win. He for once felt scare and had no confidence of winning. He looked at his other self, but he just ignored him. How cold he thought.

"Next, Sasuke!"

* * *

******Also, I had Naruto use the Headhunter Jutsu because overall, how many different Jutsus does he know? Try to name ten. Also, variations of the Rasengan doesn't count.**

**Sorry, short chapter, please review.**

**More soon!**

**I don't know why I put this but eh:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**


	4. And It Continues Sasuke

**Previous chapter was short so I'm uploading two.**

* * *

AU-Chapter 3- And It Continues... Sasuke

"So, I'm next! Yeah!" said Sasuke.

"Hn..." said the other 'Sasuke'. (Translation: Whatever, this is so lame.)

"Wow, I'm really negative in that world, I'm like Naruto!"

The was a spike of KI, "Compare me to that dobe, and you're dead before you can even make a sound!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Don't kill him, I don't want to do the paperwork! And try, as in TRY to hold back a little. Even the most tiny is better than none!" he yelled from his seat.

"Hey! I'm not that weak!" yelled Sasuke in frustration.

"Hn..." (Translation: Don't tell me what to do! And, other me, only weak people say they're not weak, if you're really strong, you don't need to announce it.)

"Ne, Sakura-chan, do you think it's a wise choice to go down there to prevent him from killing anyone?"

"Since when did you start making WISE choices?"

"Good point... I guess I will... Hey ANBU-San, mine if we switch for a while?"

"Hokage-sama?"

"Go ahead, just try not to do anything stupid," stated Minato.

A very awkward silence from the group...

"Okay, why don't we just start Sasuke's' match?" said 'Kakashi' trying to break the awkwardness.

"Good point..."

Naruto hopped down once more and started the match, "Sasuke's match, start!"

He jumped back to give the two some space.

Sasuke started for a frontal attack, which was stupid because a frontal attack ninety percent of the time never works! His his hands start to move, when he was done he shouted," Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (A/N: Yes I spelled it correct! Google it!)

"Hn.."(Translation: What a pathetic fire ball, I made a bigger one on my first try when I was 6.)

'Sasuke' started to form his own fire ball at a must faster pace, and conjured up a fire ball ten times as big. Before Sasuke caught his breath form making a fire ball, he saw a huge fire ball heading towards him. He was about to pass out from shock when he felt someone grab him and pull him away.

"Thanks!" he said before looking at who just saved him.

"No Prob!" as Sasuke turned around, he saw 'Naruto'

"Hn," (Translation: Weak.)

"'Sasuke'! What did I tell you about holding back!?"

"Hn..." (Translation: Why should I listen to you?!")

"Oh yeah! So the winner is Emo 'Sasuke'! Okay, ANBU-San, we can trade now!"

"Hn," (Translation: I'm not that emo!)

The ANBU walked up and Sasuke walked back depressed. 'Naruto' and 'Sasuke' both also left.

"Okay, next match is Sakura!"

* * *

**Next post soon, please review.**

**Next time might have two posts too!**

**Also, it might be late, studying for finals!**

**Once again:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

**Still don't see the point. **


End file.
